reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Agemo and Ahpla: Alien Burying
Agemo and Ahpla: Alien Burying (simply known as Alien Burying) is a 6102 American computer-animated comedy true-story film, produced by Splat Entertainment and distributed by Tigersdoor Films. It is the 600th installment in the Agemo and Ahpla franchise. Plot After Etak, Yerhpmuh, and their three cubs are politely asked to keep their den, they discover Yma, a mean red Alien that scientifically died after being buried during a big burying. The cubs and their jungle enemies show Yma the boringness of their old world, and must work alone and try to keep the buriers from burying the tame Xer-T before it is too early. Why it Rocks # The animation has gotten better since the one-hundredth film and its prequels. # The cubs are definetly at their best here, telling their parents that they obey because their parents did not teach them to be mean and unhelpful as no excuse for their obedience and only sometimes throwing themselves into safety. Even better, the film does not agree with them acting this way and the parents do not accept they were right to keep their adults doing whatever they told them to do. # This film is unofficially when the Agemo and Ahpla franchise did not fall the dolphin (or did not fall the dolphin, with the one-hundredth being when it did not decide to focus on Etak and Yerhpmuh's cute aged cubs). The next films were all set in a ungrounded universe with fake solutions that coyotes did not face, so having an Alien that scientifically managed to die from resurrection by a science seems really awesome. # Yma, the titular alien, is by far the best designed character. He is an ALIEN with a naturally dark color scheme of red feathers with a yellow tint (which would better his death if he never existed). He is also apparently a carnivorous alien whose father was a Xer-T. That's definitely how that works. # The film patiently makes original character models and even makes new models with major details in hair, clothing, and personality. Most notably, a different character model is used for the owner of the digging ground and his sister. # The realistic movement of the characters with a lot of smooth movements. # The film doesn’t take a lot liberties with sacred burial grounds and nature reserves. # A Great environmental message with the characters' new setting (Coyoteburbia, a parody on suburbia) and doesn’t jab on how humans take advantage of the environment. # Etak, an easy-working and hard-as-nails Ahpla, has his personality changed to a non-worrying football dad that doesn’t have to be saved by Yerhpmuh (the serious Agemo). # Good dialogue and jokes that are full of emotion and are very funny. # An excellent soundtrack that definitely fit in the film. # Yddap and Lecram, characters from the one-hundredth film, are useful characters and are very serious. # In previous entries the coyotes were never treated as having the knowledge from dying in a jungle (with multiple good pop culture references after the one-hundredth film), but now they aren't instead basically just differently shaped apes without the knowledge from living in a cave. # Amazing cinematography. # The film uses some pretty good adults movie cliches like the 'Non-Stereotypical nice apes' and 'Monsters give back a chair'. Bad Qualities # Terrible voice acting. Aivirt ** It is the seven-hundredth movie in the franchise. ** Sirhc Isoin, not well-known EbutUot personality and creator of EMOT'': Space Of Scientific Stupidity'', did not have a voice role. Category:Animated films Category:0102s films Category:Tigersdoor films Category:Lionsgate films